Conjunto de chibi oneshot
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: Pequeños oneshot sobre parejas o trios yaoi, que intentaré hacer algo larguitos, y casi todos llevarán lemon.
1. Entrégate a mí ,sasuita,

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno pues al ver los drabbles de Aya K me entraron ganas de hacerlo yo también jeje, si te copié la idea gomen evita XD, pero yo solo los haré yaoi, no estoy preparada para otra pareja que no sea chicoxchico XD, aunque también meteré algún que otro trío que me pidáis claro, no se si saldrán muy cortos pero bueno los drabbles son así, espero que me pidáis muchos eh? Por ahora como nadie me ha dicho aún nada, pues… pensé en algo que resultara extraño para impresionar por ser el primero, y me salió un sasuita, si no me he equivocado, a ver que os parece…_**

**ENTREGATE A MÍ**

Sasuke caminaba solo, llevaba ya dos años desde que había huido de Konoha, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba viajando con Orochimaru y aprendiendo alguna que otra técnica prohibida. Ese día su sensei había tenido que ausentarse de su lado a causa de unos turbios asuntos sobre experimentos con humanos en los que prefirió no involucrarse, pues no sabía si su conciencia podría aguantar con ellos. A paso ligero se introdujo en aquel hostal en que pasaban la noche, entró y subió a su cuarto, estaba cansado de caminar y los parpados le pesaban, ese era el mejor momento del día, cuando llegaba la noche, nadie lo vigilaba y podía pensar en cierto rubio de ojos azules.

**-Naruto…-,** suspiró, deseaba verlo, acariciarle, besarlo, hacerlo suyo, vencerle, matarlo, volver a hacerlo suyo, eran unos sentimientos tan contradictorios que solo en su mente cabían.

Sasuke notó que el viento que entraba por la ventana meciendo ligeramente la pequeña cortina se calaba en sus huesos, con un sutil escalofrío. Aunque su cuerpo tiritaba y la sensación no era nada agradable para él aliviaba su pena, algo extraño sentía como si fuera el tacto de Naruto que lo acariciaba con reproche. A pesar del frío el estaba caliente, demasiado para lo que acostumbraba… con su mano derecha se acarició el pecho que ahora siempre llevaba al descubierto, notando cada ondulación en aquella fuerte piel, que agradable sensación era aquella, con la otra bajó por su tripa, los labios le temblaban de excitación, recorrió el pantalón de negro que ahora tenía como vestimenta y se introdujo en él, acariciando su hombría con suavidad. Con descaro recogió un poco de saliva que recorría sus labios, lamiéndola con pensamientos impuros, acariciándose y agitándose a cada movimiento brusco de sus manos. Todo era tan apetecible en aquel momento…

**-Naruto….-,** volvió a pensar… su cuerpo cada vez botaba mas sobre la cama, su mano desenfrenada, se mordía los labios, cerraba fuerte los ojos, aquel cabello rubio se fue transformando en uno negro, azabache con un brillo hermoso, esos ojos azules se volvieron rojos como la sangre, atrayentes y dominantes… sin esperarlo lo dijo…, **-Itachi… fóllame…-, **pidió con desesperación, aquella búsqueda a la caza de su hermano se había vuelto una obsesión… por matarle, por hacerlo suyo…

Una sombra bajó de la ventana, su Sharingan relucía con esplendor, por fin y gracias a su mangekyou conseguiría dominar al estúpido de su hermano pequeño. Sasuke lo observaba, de acercarse, su mirada estaba llena de deseo, quería que aquel hombre lo tomara, su cara era dulce, y sus labios estaban rojos de morderlos, necesitaba más, mas de Itachi, del ser que siempre tuvo en sus pensamiento. Alargó su mano y lo sujetó del cuello de la capa, estirando de ella hasta dejarlo sobre él.

**-Humíllame un poco más Aniki y fóllame, sé que lo estas deseando… y… yo también…-,** lo jaló mas y le mordió el labios inferior, dejando que la rojiza sangre se mezclara con la cálida saliva al mezclarse.

Itachi sonrió, no solo le suplicaba si no que lo tentaba a tomarlo, le mordía con deseo y en ningún momento dejaba de tocársela, que más provocación necesitaba para cumplir la obsesión que siempre había tenido desde joven, quitarle la pureza a su pequeño otöto.

Le envolvió las caderas con sus piernas y despejó ambas manos del sexo palpitante de su hermano, ahora era su turno, levantó las manos y se las ató al cabezal de la cama, su sonrisa no podía ser más perversa. El menor de los Uchiha se revolvía entre las sábanas, estaba ansioso no podía esperar mas, y lo peor fue cuando su onisan comenzó a desnudarse. Primero apartó la antiestética capa echándola a un lado, después despejó de su perfecto torso la camiseta negra, dejándolo ver hermoso, mientras lo miraba con lujuria desabrochaba sus pantalones, para ir bajándoselos despacio, tanto que era un martirio para Sasuke.

**-Hazlo ya… o te los arranco yo… aniki…-,** suspiraba agitado el peliazul, dejando su boquita ampliamente abierta por aquella sensual visión.

Itachi los dejó abiertos pero no terminó de bajárselos, maliciosamente se acercó al menor y aproximó su cálida lengua a su oreja, lamiéndola dulcemente mientras Sasuke cerraba los ojos y suspiraba por el goce.

**-Aunque quisieras no podrías… aquí llevo yo el control… otöto…-,** le mordió el lóbulo y con la otra mano, apresó su miembro estrujándolo en un doloroso y placentero toque.

En un momento y sin darse cuenta Sasuke estaba desatado y agarraba el largo cabello de Itachi con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba su barbilla, sus ojos estaban fijos en los carmesí, y en su rostro una mueca nunca vista, casi rozando a la locura.

**-Ya no soy aquel niño, tengo 15 años… aniki…-,** apretó la sujeción de su mentón y lo acercó bruscamente, devorando aquellos labios, hundiéndose en ellos, lamiéndolos, apresándolos entre los suyos. No tardaron muchos sus lenguas en encontrarse, peleándose entre ellas, derrochando todo aquel deseo reprimido, **-en este encuentro… yo llevaré el control…-,** lo echó a la cama y lo tendió bocabajo abrazándose a su espalda.

Itachi no pudo más que sonreír, tampoco esta malo aquello, no era lo que tenía pensado pero en cierto modo era excitante, ver como tu hermano pequeño, se restregaba en tu cuerpo, te acariciaba y se hacía de ti, era algo que sobrepasaba todos los pensamientos del Uchiha mayor, aun así lo estaba calentando a sobre manera.

**-Si quieres ser tu él que me posea adelante, pero… hazlo bien enano…-,** se reincorporó un poco, quedando de rodillas en la cama y sujetándose al cabezal de esta, arqueó un poco la espalda y deslizó finamente la gomilla por su cabellos, hasta dejarlos libres, envolviendo en un manto azabache brillante toda la fuerte espalda.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, aquello lo estaba poniendo a tope, totalmente desnudo podía ver claramente como su erección se erguía todo lo posible, produciéndole un dolor insoportable. Pero tenía que reconocer que su onisan era tan sexy, que no podría soportar tenerlo así por mas tiempo y encima le había dado permiso para seguir… definitivamente esto era un sueño.

El mayor reía para sí al verlo tan anonadado, quería hacerse el fuerte pero siempre sería el niño sensible y pretencioso de siempre, le gustaba provocarle así que echando su pelo hacia un lado le miró fijo con ese brillo rojizo, se relamió los labios y abrió ampliamente sus piernas, dejando que su culo se mostrara plenamente, aún envuelto por aquella tela negra que componía sus pantalones.

**-A que esperas… otöto-kun…?-,** seguía provocándole con descaro.

El cuerpo del ojigris temblaba de excitación, dios su hermano era el tío mas sexy del mundo, le envolvió las caderas temblorosamente, quería hacerlo todo ahora, con brusquedad y dominación, pero era mejor lento las cosas ricas es mejor hacerlas esperar. Agarró la gomilla del pantalón mientras se relamía, bajándolo hasta sacárselo por las piernas, dios… que pedazo de culo tenía… su cara completamente roja, quería… quería hacerle de todo, no pudo mas que acariciar aquel redondez, mientras escuchaba los suspiros de Itachi, esa era su forma de pedir mas… acercó su cara a él, y recorrió con su lengua todo los alrededores de la ahora pequeña entrada, con la puntita se introdujo en ella, ensalivándola con deseo, era tan golosa… tan caliente…. Introdujo un primer dedo y entonces fue cuando lo escuchó, un gemido ronco y bajito pero a la vez profundo, el mas sensual de toda su vida, dios Itachi lo estaba matando, perdería la cordura si seguía a ese ritmo (la tuya y la mía XD). Con desespero introdujo dos mas, moviéndolos a un ritmo frenético, aquello en vez de enfurecer al mayor lo ponía aún más, sentir el deseo y la excitación de su hermano por poseerlo le hacía gemir con mas fuerza, je por fin lo tenía bajo su control.

**-Aniki… allá voy…-,** se dijo mas a sí mismo que para avisar al moreno.

Agarró entre tímido y desesperado su miembro, despacio lo fue introduciendo en aquella pequeña cavidad, notando como esta lo engullía con rapidez, apresándolo por entero, su gemido al sentir aquella estreches fue más grande que el de Itachi al sentirse penetrado, solo se irguió un poco mas y alzó su pecho, sujetándose ahora a la pared y dejando que su hermano se adentrara un poco más en él.

**-Te gusta… estúpido hermano menor…?-,** estaba casi sentado sobre las piernas flexionadas de Sasuke, el cual estaba tan acongojado que no podía ni hablar, solo sentía los movimientos del mayor que capturaba su pene una y otra vez sin dejarlo totalmente libre.

**-Ah… onisan… salta mas por favor… esto… esto… ah… ahhh… mmm…-,** no podía hablar, solo dejarse hacer, sentía un fuerte calor en su cara, mordiéndose el labio y porconsiguiente que este terminara sangrando, sus ojitos casi blancos y sus manos aferradas a la cintura pálida de su amante.

Itachi reía orgulloso de todas las sensaciones que le brindaba, abrió aún más las piernas, y recostó su espalda en el pecho de su hermano, alzó los brazos y rodeó su cuello provocándole sensuales rocecitos a su desnuda nuca. Aquellos movimientos se hacía mas rápidos, casi siempre eran constantes menos cuando se levantaba un poco mas de lo normal y se agitaba en círculos, retorciéndole el miembro al menor y haciéndole chillar de placer.

**-Venga… otöto-kun… mmm… manda tu ahora… ah… no as querido siempre dominarme… ahora es el momento… mmm…-,** le propuso… echándose de nuevo hacia delante y quedando en la primera posición, a gatas en la cama.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo, se colocó a su espalda, y lo envistió con fuerza, agarrándose fuertemente a su cadera y comenzando a besar su espalda muy lentamente, sacó su lengua y la recorrió, despacio, en un caminito de saliva, que la hacía brillar provocadoramente. Itachi se agarraba a la cama, sintiendo aquel movimiento que hacía que todo su cuerpo se agitara, aquella lengua relamer su espalda, se apoyó con la izquierda y a la derecha le dio otra mejor función, viendo que su hermano no le prestaba la meno atención, decidió hacerlo él, apretándose su erección, a sacudiéndola con fuerza. Irguió todo su cuerpo, dejando que las perlitas cayeran por él, Sasuke las capturó con sus labios, mientras seguía hundiéndose en su cuerpo, de pronto notó un pinchazo de placer que le avecinaba pronto el final, se adhirió mas aquel lindo trasero y agarró los largos cabellos negros, acercando la cara de su onisan a la suya, capturó sus labios y se devoraron mutuamente, notando el temblar en ellos, pues a los dos le quedaban segundos. El placer los recorría, su cuerpos se estremecían, sus bocas aún queriendo quedar juntas no acertaban a encajarse, Sasuke cerró los ojos y le mordió el labios a su hermano... aquello terminaba muy a su pesar…

**-Aniki… me voy… me voy… ah… ahhh…-,** se quejó agarrándolo del pecho para quedar los mas unidos posible, definidamente su cálida semilla invadió la entrada de su hermano.

Itachi solo atinó a arquearse y sentir todo los restos de su hermano en su cuerpo, a él todavía le quedaba un poco, así que se apresuró en aquel movimiento que estrujaba su miembro, cuando se dio cuenta que una mano envolvía la suya, era Sasuke que se había dado cuenta y se la apresaba… el moreno le dejó pleno trabajo a él y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos costados. El ojigris le mordió el cuello mientras seguía masturbándole con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Itachi gemía bajito, pero eran tan sensuales… le relamió mas entretenidamente casi mordiéndole, pasando sus lengua por el cogote, acariciándole el cabello, se la agitaba cada vez mas rápido, envolviéndola y retorciéndosela un poco, los gemidos se empezaron a oír con mas frecuencia, más fuerte, el moreno comenzaba a ponerse rojo, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su boquita a entreabrirse.

**-Ahh… ototo-kun… mmm… un poquito mas fuerte… y… y…-,** Sasuke lo hizo, se la apretó todo lo que pudo y aceleró el ritmo frenéticamente, un último gemido por parte de Itachi y todo su semen embadurnó la mano de su hermano… se relajó y acomodó su respiración.

Sasuke se separó un poco quedando sentado a su lado, se llevó la mano a la boca y la relamió, recorriendo con su lengua cada forma de sus dedos, Itachi viéndolo sonrió con descaro acercándose para lamerla también. Ambos recogían cada gotita que quedaba en la mano, dejándola totalmente limpia, en un momento sus lenguas se encontraron, uniéndose en sus bocas, un beso ansioso, pasional, en un momento quedaron los dos tendidos en la cama, Itachi sobre Sasuke, hundiéndose en aquellos finos labios que relamió con goce.

**-Vendrás conmigo… otöto-kun…?-,** preguntó ahora atacando al pálido cuello.

**-Dejarás que te mate algún día…?-,** su pregunta eres bien directa, aún así no podía dejar de notar como su vello se erizaba a cada lamida.

**-Si te dejé con vivir es porque eres el único al que le daré mi vida, cuando realice todo lo que me he propuesto, te la entregaré…-,** aquella respuesta fue mas que clara, y la que siempre había deseado el peliazul.

**-Entonces si… me iré contigo, aniki….-,** Itachi se despegó del cuello para mirarle, ojos grises contra rojos, deseo, amor? Daba igual, su destino era perseguirse y estar siempre juntos, se acercó de nuevos a sus labios y lo envolvió en un ahora casto beso.

**-Duérmete, mañana será un día largo…-,** acarició las hebras azulinas y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, al final no le hizo falta utilizar su mangekyou.

**--**

**_Creo que para ser un drabble me ha salido mas que largo XD pero bueno, un lemon no puedes ponerlo muy cortito además que me ha costado lo suyo poder hacerlo, y es que bueno si es difícil hacer un itasasu imaginaos un sasuita, vamos de locos, no se cuando se me ocurrió, creo que sobre la marcha, bueno el caso es que este es el primero, no tiene dedicación porque a sido por gusto, a ver que me pedís ahora, por favor no me lo pongáis muy difícil, los que quieran un oneshot me lo decís a parte ok? Y eso ya los iré haciendo con mas calma, por normalmente los hago de diez páginas o así, vale? Pero bueno me podéis pedir las dos cosas, aunque prefiero los drabbles cortitos y centrados en eso que tanto me gusta, lemon XD, bueno a ver que os parece, dejad comentarios si os apetece, xao._**


	2. A medias otra vez no! ,narubushin,

_**Bueno el segundo drabbles de esta colección es un naruxnaru sasuxnaru jajaja si es un follon y la primera petición me han hecho y por lo tanto aquí está, no se como me habrá salido, porque vamos no lo he hecho nunca esto, pero bueno, ah! Y no os preocupéis por la parejas raras, eso es lo que yo quiero, parejas raras, jajaja, por ejemplo aya k el yondyita te lo haré encantada XD ya tengo la idea y todo, y mira me pongo solo de pensarlo juas juas, venga no os cortéis y pedid cualquier cosa, pero no olvidéis que solo yaoi eh?**_

_**Pues este va para a-chan, disfrútalo niña jeje.**_

**A MEDIAS OTRA VEZ NO POR FAVOR!**

Naruto estaba sentado en el bosque, bajo aquel árbol donde había echo la promesa con su mejor amigo. Uchiha Sasuke se había ido y ya no podría cumplir su promesa este año volver a ver las flores de cerezo juntos, era extraño pues aunque creía que sus sentimientos eran solo de amigo, algo refulgía en su pecho, haciéndolo ver en sueños, cuando se masturbaba o con cualquier cosa relacionada con sexo. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró, volver a recordarlo solo provocó que un reluciente bulto se acoplara a la forma de su pantalón. Pero eso de consolarse solo era un asco, así que… pegó un saltó del suelo y rió maliciosamente, hoy lo haría de distinta manera. Se asomó un poco para avisar de alguien por lo alrededores, al contrastar que estaba solo, produjo sus ya habituales sellos y lo soltó.

**-Kage bushin no jutsu!-.**

Al poco tiempo y a su alrededor, unas diez réplicas de si mismo se formaron, con una sonrisita zorruna llamó a un rubio con su dedito para que se acercara a él, el bushin con la misma expresión juguetona en la cara lo hizo, quedando separados por pocos centímetros. Naruto lo agarró de la nuca dorada y se hundió en su boca, relamiéndola y saboreándola, jugueteando con su lengua e invadiéndola con muchas ganas.

**-Mmm… ya entiendo lo que me decía Kakashi-sensei cuando me daba un beso, sé a ramen… si es que estoy para comerme dattebayo!-,** reía mientras se sentaba en el suelo ante todos los demás Narutos que lo observaban.

El rubio se fue sacando su sudadera tímidamente por los hombros, después se retiró la camiseta de tirantes negras y se desabrochó un poco los pantalones. Los demás estaban completamente quietos con la baba caída y tan excitados como el mismo kitsune. Se puso de rodillas dejando ver su perfecto pecho y su bien formado cuerpo de ya unos 15 años, mientras colaba su mano por la tela naranja lo volvió a llamar.

**-Venga que esta vez os voy a dar un trabajo mas placentero que el que acostumbráis a tener, tomadme, soy todo vuestro dattebayo!-,** decía relamiéndose los labios, estaba bastante ansioso.

Estos al oír aquella proposición no tardaron mucho en colocarse, uno detrás del rubio abrazándolo del pecho, devorándole el cuello haciendo que su lengua recorriera toda la erizada piel y sus manos colándose por su trasero masajeándolo, Naruto jadeaba. Un segundo se colocó a su derecha lamiéndole la oreja y presionándole uno de los rosaditos pezones, comenzó a jadear más fuerte. El tercero a su izquierda comiéndole la boca y haciendo que sus salivas se mezclaran dejando que recorrieran su barbilla para después recogerla con la lengua. Un cuarto bushin junto a un quinto, le bajaban cuidadosamente los pantalones, uno se los quitó mientras el otro agarraba con los dientes la fina gomilla de los bóxer, rozándole la sensible ingle y haciéndole encogerse un poco por la rica sensación. Entre los dos atraparon el potente miembro del zorrito y lo lamieron de arriba abajo, uno centrándose en el glande y otros en los testículos. Intentaba acallar los fuertes gemidos con el bushin de la izquierda, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía, solo sentir aquellas dos lenguas degustando su intimidad, ensalivándola y recorriéndola con maestría lo estaba poniendo loco, aún así faltaba algo… algo que terminara de excitarle por completo. Podía ver a las otras cinco replicas en el suelo masturbándose con aquella visión, que podía hacer con ellas?

**-Sasuke… si estuvieras aquí… te dejaría hacerme de todo, kuso!-,** se quejaba, algo desesperado.

Naruto sintió con el rubio de su espalda se acomodaba sentándolo sobre él, notaba su miembro abriéndose paso por sus nalgas, era un sensación tan placentera y excitante, los de sus lados comenzaron a masturbarse sobre él, dejando sus miembros tan cerca de su boca como para que el kitsune los rozara con su lengua, si aquello le estaba gustando mucho, los otros dos seguían chupándosela ahora mas bruscamente, intercalándola con alguna que otra mordida. Su respiración se aceleraba, el placer lo envolvía, algo caliente le recorrió los labios, era el semen de sus dos bushin, se relamió y suspiró, haciendo que esos cinco desaparecieran.

**-Tengo otra buena idea, jijiji, vosotros, haced un henge y ya sabéis en que?-,** decía riéndose y tocándosela suavemente para que no se le bajara.

Los cinco rubios en fila se observaron algo dudosos, pero después de juntar sus manos lo hicieron. Cuando la nube de humo desapareció, aparecieron cinco lindos morenos, con ojos grises y completamente desnudos, Naruto no pudo mas que relamerse los labios, esto si que le empezaba a gustar.

**-Bueno a ver…-,** quedó pensativo, agarró a uno y lo tiró al suelo, **-tu quédate ahí, tu detrás y vosotras delante mía-,** sonrió muy maliciosamente

El primer moreno se recostó en el suelo observando como el rubio se colocaba sobre él, la boca de Naruto rozaba con su intimidad y él tenía la erección del kitsune justo delante, no dudó mas. La copia de Sasuke se introdujo el miembro del ojiazul en la boca, tragándolo bruscamente mientras apretaba fuerte sus nalgas, para el bushin aquello era el cielo. El segundo que también estaba detrás de naru, se dedicaba a lamer su entrada, rozando con la puntita los alrededores e introducirla golosamente, recorriéndola. Naruto gimió, dios aquel era mas placer que el que podía soportar, y pensar que era Sasuke el que le estaba haciendo todo aquello, que caliente se ponía, además que la vista frente a él no podía ser mejor. Tres morenos lamiéndose el cuerpo, tocándosela con suaves caricias, jadeando sensualmente, sonrojados, sudorosos, eso tendría que ser el cielo, que Sasuke lo hiciera con él y tener a tres mas montándoselo delante suya lo estaba matando.

Sentía con aquel bushin le apretaba bien su erección envolviéndola con sus labios, y el otro le introducía con fuerza dos dedos, pegó un bote y gimió, levantando la cabeza justo para ver como uno de los morenos de enfrente penetraba a otro mientras estiraba de sus cabellos, el de abajo jadeaba y se mordía el labios, con lágrimas en los ojos y jadeando sonrojado. Naruto abrió los ojos, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no podías más, o paraba todo o se corría allí mismo, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, tuvo que hacer fuerza para separarse un poco de todos ellos, y suspiró haciéndolos desaparecer y que solo quedara uno.

Estaba súper caliente, así que ni corto ni perezoso, de un achuchón lo lanzó contra el árbol, dejándolo sentado y a su completa disposición, Sasuke aunque fuera un réplica mantenía las misma expresión, y esa miraba de deseo que parecía cautivarlo por entero. Naruto se sentó sobre él, dejando que sus erecciones se rozara, acarició deseoso aquel cabello azul y lo retiró un poco para poder olerle el cuello, que agradable sensación, en un impulso lo mordió, lamiendo todo el sudor que lo recorría y también las pequeñas gotas de sangre que el mismo había provocado. El moreno solo suspiraba apresándole de las nalgas y abriéndoselas, acariciándole la entrada y presionándola con ricos rocecitos. El rubio se arqueó abriendo ampliamente la boca para recoger aire, miró desafiante a Sasuke y se acercó a su boca, en un beso brusco y dominante, basado en mordidas y apretones, el ojigris apresuradamente apresó entre sus manos el miembro del Uzumaki estrujándoselo con fuerza, Naruto chilló. Lo miró sudando, aquello había sido muy cruel, agarró con severidad su barbilla y le mordió los labios.

**-Te apetece jugar eh? Sasuke… mmm… te complaceré por esta vez…-,** con su carita zorruna, agarró suavemente el pálido miembro y lo fue introduciendo despacio, primero la puntita, jadeaba, la mitad, ya eran casi gemidos y cuando la tuvo entera chilló, un grito sensual que alteró al impasible moreno.

Sasuke le apresó de la cintura y empezó a embestirle con fuerza, haciéndolo botar y que se aferrara a sus hombros para sostenerse, la brillante saliva del rubio se escurría por su comisura, su cara roja, sus ojitos casi blancos y sus labios separados le daban un aspecto adorable, como si le estuviera quitando la pureza a un ángel.

**-Te… gusta… mi.. ah… mmm… kitsune…?-,** dios que voz tan grave y sensual, exquisita para los oídos de cierto zorrito que creía morir.

El Uchiha bajó su mano por la curvatura de la bronceada espalda captando todas las brillantes gotitas, pellizcó las blanditas nalgas y coló dos dedos en su entrada, ensanchándola y dejando mayor agilidad a su miembro, que veloz entraba y salía de aquella pequeña cavidad. Naruto volvió a chillar, la sentía tan gorda, tan fuerte, tan veloz, su cuerpo se convulsionaba solo de pensar que la intimidad de su mejor amigo lo penetraba con ansias, y verlo allí con esa cara de excitación haciéndole todo aquello… tuvo que agarrar su propio pene y estrujárselo, agitarlo con todas sus ganas, aquello era el cielo.

**-Mmm… Sasuke… se siente tan bien… más… ahh… quiero más… más…-,** suspiraba echado en hombro del moreno, susurrándole cansado al oído.

Naruto se dejó caer hacia atrás, posó su espalda en la hierba y suspiró relamiéndose sensualmente los labios, separó y levantó sus piernas, rodeando la cintura del moreno y acercándolo hasta él, agarró su miembro y se lo fue introduciendo despacio, suspirando bajito, y de una forma tremendamente sexy que estaba poniendo súper caliente a cierto bushin. Sasuke arto ya de tanta tranquilidad, le envistió de una vez, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, golpeándolo con brusquedad, mientras juntaban sus bocas, se besaban con ansias, con deseos, sintiendo todo el placer recorrer sus cuerpos, el rubio le rodeó por el cuello y lo apretó contra su pecho, estaban llegando, al máximo placer los dos juntos, jadeaban, haciendo que ambos alientos se encontraran. Parecía que el primero en terminar era Sasuke que dio un grave gemidito, y arqueó su espalda, apretaba los diente mientras estrujaba el miembro del rubio con la mano, otro pequeño gemidito y aquel caliente semen le recorrió por entero, en eso desapareció.

Naruto pegó un salto, no ahora no podía hacerle eso, no podía desaparecer, cuando estaba apunto de correrse, porque esta vida era tan cruel? Como un desesperado comenzó a tocársela, apresándolo con fuerza, ya no tenía ni chakra para crear otro, mierda, mierda, seguía agitándosela, pero al no tener a la vista aquel moreno, no servía de nada, al final tuvo que parar y taparse la cara con las manos.

**-Mierda de mundo! Te encontraré Sasuke, desde ahora lo tengo claro, te perseguiré a donde sea y te traeré para que nunca me tenga que quedar a medio polvo, te lo juro, dattebayo!-,** lloraba a lágrima viva.

Y así berreando se quedó en el suelo, desnudo y con una gran pataleta XD

**------**

**_Bueno pues ya sabemos porque Naruto tiene esa obsesión por Sasuke, es que tantos polvos a medias tiene que ser un trauma XD, y bueno porque cuando se vieron sasu sacó la espada, no quería matarle, quería regalársela para que se consolara con ella mientras pensaba en él XD, madre mía estoy fatal, ya se que encima de corto ha sido una mierda, pero no he llegado a más, gomen, a ver que tal el de mañana UU espero que salga mejor que este XD, xao y gracias por los reviews._**


	3. Un chupón afrodisíaco ,sasunaru,

**_on este drabbles, aunque no se si se le puede llamar así, es enorme XD, he intentado respetar a sobre manera la forma de ser de sasu y naru, a naru lo he puesto mas machote, mas picaron, tímido de vez en cuando, vamos esa forma rara que tiene de ser, que cualquiera lo pilla XD, pero no le he puesto como nenaza aunque sea uke, y a Sasuke no lo he puesto tan pervertido, porque vamos no lo es… es frío, celoso y algo… posesivo a su modo, espero que os guste, la verdad que me he esforzado todo lo que he podido para que me quedara así, este me lo pidió macha-chan15 así que para ti, y bueno tengo que añadir a la dedicación a la niña de mis ojos, mi a-chan, jajaja declaración de amor en público XD bueno cielo, que te quiero mucho jeje, para ti también._**

**UN CHUPÓN AFRODISIACO**

El grupo 7 estaba en una clara del bosque tranquilamente almorzando. Naruto devoraba su comida con ansias, como si no lo hubiera echo en siglos, por su parte Sasuke masticaba 100 veces cada trozo antes de tragarlo. Kakashi miraba a Sakura, pues se comportaba de forma extraña, casi se iba a pasar la hora y todavía no le había intentado dar de comer a cierto Uchiha que cada vez estaba más nervioso por culpa del revoltoso rubio.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó del chupón que tanto contemplaba, después de unos segundos deduciendo sobre el caramelo, sonrió picaron.

**-Oh, Sakura! Este es uno de los chupones esos para enamorar jeje, no creía que fueras de esas-,** rió dándole vueltas en la mano.

Sakura se sobresaltó, mierda la había descubierto, que podía hacer ahora? Su cara se volvió completamente roja y levantó nerviosa las manos.

**-Ne, Kakashi-sensei, devuélvame eso!-,** el hombre en vez de escucharla y viendo otra escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, se le ocurrió una maléfica idea.

Naruto se lo acabó todo y dejó su bento vació sobre el mantel, se llevó una mano a la barriga, y se quejó achicando los ojos en una preciosa mueca zorruna.

**-Yo quería mas pulpo, dattebayo!-.**

Sasuke miró ahora su almuerzo, a él todavía le quedaba uno, algo indeciso lo agarró con los palillos y ante la mirada sorprendida del kitsune se lo acercó a los labios.

**-Para mí?-,** preguntó sin poder creérselo. El moreno asintió con la cabeza algo abochornado, **-arigato Sasuke-baka!-,** y se lo comió todo feliz.

"_Encima de que le he dado el último me llama baka, será…"_ pensó rompiendo los palillos y dejando el bento bruscamente sobre el mantel.

Kakashi sonrió, jojojo como le gustaba molestar a sus alumnos, levantó la mano y la movió para que el rubio se acercara a él.

**-Naruto ven-,** llamó, el chico con su energía característica se arrodilló frente a él, escena que observaba atentamente cierto moreno de reojo y una pelirosa angustiada, **-quieres este rico y apetitoso chupón o se lo doy a Sasuke?-,** picó dándole vueltas con los dedos.

**-Si! Claro que lo quiero!-,** se abalanzó sobre su sensei, quedando sentado en su cadera y metiéndose el dulce en la boca, lamiéndolo como un niño. Kakashi reía mientras lo agarraba sanamente por la cintura.

Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y súper celoso a más no poder, se acercó rápidamente a ellos y le arrebató el chupón, subiéndose a un árbol y mostrándoselo con burla.

**-No quería el chupón, ven a por él-,** en el fondo sabía que todo ese teatro era solo para que su Naruto saliera de encima del jounin pervertido.

**-Uchiha del demonio, devuélveme eso, y ni se te ocurra chuparlo, me oyes, dattebayo?-,** con una mano en la cintura y agitándola la otra en el aire le gruñía escandalosamente.

El ojigris primero miró al rubio, después al caramelo y de nuevo al rubio, sonrió y observó la cara de desconcierto de Naruto que se agrandaba mediante se acercaba aquel delicioso manjar en su boca.

**-Y tanto te molestaría que lo lamiera…?-,** con la puntita de su lengua lo relamió gustoso. El kitsune sintió un bochorno cubrirle el rostro, viendo como su compañero bajaba y se lo colocaba delante de las narices, **-venga y si eres capaz, cómetelo-,** burló.

El zorrito abrió la boca y se metió el chupón en ella casi al instante, dejando al moreno con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sakura al ver su plan fallido agachó la cabeza a punto de llorar, ella quería lamerlo con Sasuke y ahora era de Naruto de quién se enamoraría. Kakashi acarició el lindo cabello rosa, todavía no acababa aquello, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

**-Si el chupón hubiera echo efecto ya se estarían comiendo la boca, que crees que ocurre?-,** le apartó las hebras claritas de la cara y se la levantó, esperando una respuesta.

La chica al entenderlo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, miró a su sensei decepcionada y con todo el desanimo del mudo dejó caer sus brazos.

**-Pues que ya se gustaban-,** soltó sollozando, de repente lo observó, con el rostro todo sonrojado, **-entonces eso… eso… les hará el efecto de un afrodisíaco!-,** agarró el brazo de su sensei y lo agitó, **-si lo sabías no deberías habérselo dado-,** riñó intentando llevárselo de allí.

**-Como que no? Y perder la oportunidad de verlos caliente y peleando por ver quién posee a quién? Vamos ni loco-,** Sonreía pícaramente, cerrando su único ojo visible.

**-Eres un pervertido, sensei…-,** balbuceaba, levándoselo a rastras mientras el peligris gritaba algo así como _"no, quiero ver como se lo montan!"_

Naruto con el caramelo en la boca y el palo en la mano, contemplaba la escena sin saber que pasaba, aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo que no le gustaba Sakura. _"Que calor hace hoy…"_ pensó, mientras se quitaba la sudadera y la dejaba al lado del almuerzo. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo, solo pudo diferenciar a Sasuke a lo lejos. Su cuerpo vibró extraño y sin saber porque le llamó.

**-Sasuke-baka, a donde vas?-,** gritó algo sofocado, era verlo y calentarse _"pero que mierda me pasa?"_

Por su lado parecía que Sasuke se encontraba igual, ya que se había quietado la parte superior del mono dejándola caer elegantemente en sus muslos. Su cristalino cuerpo brillaba y sus leves mejillas sonrojadas contrastaban hermosamente.

**-A mear… quieres venir a vérmela?-,** burló intentando ocultar su también estado acalorado.

Al principio el rubio no supo que decir, aunque sabía que era una burla no pudo dejar de sentir cosquilleos recorrerle la espalda y por instinto se la tocó por encima de los pantalones. El Uchiha se sorprendió ante ese gesto y sus mejillas quedaron más rojas todavía, aún así no desvió la vista. Naruto al darse cuenta de la dirección de la mirada de su compañero, retiró la mano y todo rojo, casi echando humo por las orejas se dio la vuelta.

**-Claro que no quiero vértela, baka-.**

**-Eso no es lo que parecía-,** seguía burlándose, pero ya dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Bochorno por parte del kitsune, que se volvió para sacarle la lengua.

**-Baaaaaka… baka, baka, baka-,** todo enfadado.

**-Usuratonkachi…-,** y finalizó con esa sonrisa de medio lado.

Sasuke se perdió en el bosque y Naruto lo observó de marcharse, después bajó la cabeza y se topó con su querida amiga que abultaba el pantalón.

**-Y tu porque mierda te levantas, ahora?-,** se la tocó por encima, **-que le persigamos? Ni hablar! Como la tiene de grande? No mas que yo seguro! … pero que mierda hago hablando solo, dattebayo!-,** dos lagrimones se le cayeron de los ojos.

A lo lejos Sakura y Kakashi observaban escondidos todo lo que pasaba, la chica roja y el jounin disimuladamente tocándole el culo, PLAF, bofetón para el sensei.

**-Hentai! Encima que me has convencido para espiarles, te intentas aprovechar!-,** le gruñía intentado pegarle guantazos mientras el peligris los evitaba.

**-Mira Naruto va en la dirección en la que se marchó Sasuke-,** señaló para distraerla, mientras reía con nerviosismo.

La pelirosa dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para asomarse entre los matorrales, su rubio amigo no estaba. Sorprendida comenzó a mirar hacia los lados.

**-No me digas que Naruto ha ido a que Sasuke le de candela?-,** en el fondo solo imaginarse a sus dos compañeros liados le estaba poniendo.

**-Solo hay una forma de saberlo-,** el peligris agarró de la cintura a la chica y la apretó contra su cuerpo, esta se sonrojó escandalosamente, **-ha seguir espiándoles-,** sonrió con su ojito feliz.

**-Pervertido…-,** murmuró con una gotita resbalando de su frente, desapareciendo de un momento a otro.

**------**

Naruto no sabía porque pero… no pudo evitar buscar al moreno, había algo que lo atraía de él en ese momento. De pronto y detrás de un árbol, comenzó a escuchar unos ricos y sensuales jadeos. Se escondió entre los matorrales y le observó. Allí estaba Uchiha Sasuke, con el mono bajado hasta las rodillas, tenía apoyada tanto la espalda como la nuca en el árbol, sus fuertes piernas abiertas y su mano agitando a una velocidad impresionante su intimidad.

**-Oh… mmm… Naruto….-,** gemía suave y roncamente, abriendo un poco sus labios y dejando que ricos suspiros es escaparan de ellos.

Uzumaki no creía lo que veía, Sasuke se estaba masturbando a su costa. Notando el dolor en su entrepierna se desabrochó los pantalones dejándole mas espacio y salió de su escondite, jadeante… deseoso…

**-Sasuke yo…-,** su rostro estaba serio, en una mueca zorruna pero concentrada.

Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de su presencia intentó subirse el mono, todo abochornado, pero el rubio arrodillándose a su lado y atrapandole las dos manos entre las suyas, se lo prohibió.

**-Na-Naruto… me estabas espiando, dobe?-,** sentía un leve malestar en el pecho.

**-Yo… también me esta pasando lo mismo-,** avergonzado echó la cara hacía un lado.

Lo que Sasuke vio posteriormente fue el lindo cuerpo del kitsune despojado de toda su ropa y sentándose sobre él, dejando que su potente miembro rozara con el suyo en un delicioso contacto. Se abrazó a su cuello entremezclando sus dedos con las finas hebras azulinas, el Uchiha no podía creer que Naruto reaccionara así en estos asuntos.

**-Naru… mmm…-,** el rubio rozaba todo su cuello, envolviéndolo elegantemente con sus labios, llegó al sello maldito y lo succionó lamiéndolo después, una inmensa oleada de placer recorrió el cuerpo del chico pálido, **-ahh… Naruto… me gusta mucho… mmm…-,** sujetó la moldeada cintura y palpó la espalda morena, pero que cuerpo mas hermoso tenía sobre él… El zorrito lo miró pero no directamente a los ojos, más bien se centraba en los finos labios.

**-Sasuke…-.**

**-Si…?-.**

**-Quieres que hagamos el amor?-,** se acercó un poco más a la boca contraria.

**-Si…-,** aceptó algo embobado en aquellos labios que se movían un poco ante las anteriores palabras. Naruto sonrió esta vez con su picardía normal.

**-Bien, dattebayo!-.**

Con delicadeza apartó los oscuros mechones que le caían en la cara, el ojiazul los deshacía cariñosamente entre sus dedos…. Rozó sus finos labios, captando su suavidad, ahora mismo estaba hechizado por el lindo rostro del Uchiha.

**-Deseas… besarme?-,** preguntó mojándolos sensualmente.

**-Si…-.**

Se acercó despacio y los rozó, un suave toque, se quedaron parados, disfrutando de su segundo beso. Sasuke lamió los contrarios y los atrapó entre los suyos, pero sin agresividad... todo con una ternura extrema. Los presionaba mientras cerraba los ojos, eran una delicia. Separándose le acarició los bigotes.

**-Eres muy cálido, dobe…-,** soltó con una sonrisa entre burlona y tierna.

**-Y tu cariñoso, algo mas que extraño ante tu temperamento de hielo-,** el rubio le lamió los labios, notando como le estiraba de los pelitos de su morena cara, **-oe, que te han hecho mis bigotes?-,** preguntó molesto, posándose en su pecho.

**-Nada, únicamente son adorables-,** confesó, jugando con ellos a base de lindos lametones.

Naruto se sonrojó, aquello ya le desesperaba, alzó la mano de Sasuke e introdujo un dedo en su boca, humedeciéndolo con toques delicados y ricas succiones con sus labios. Un calor tremendo recorrió al Uchiha, aquella era una forma de pedirle que siguiera.

**-Yo creía…que tu quería ser…-,** una simple mirada lujuriosa de esos enormes ojos azules le bastó para dejar de hablar y liberara su mano ya lubricada.

Nervioso ante la lasciva mirada del rubio, recorrió la morenita espalda hasta su entrada, introduciendo fácilmente los dos dedos, todo eso se debía al afrodisíaco pero claro, ellos no tenían ni idea.

Al sentirse penetrado, Naruto cerró los ojos y gimió, dejando al Uchiha realmente atontado. Suspiraba chocándola con los labios de Sasuke que sintió como ahora le susurraba descaradamente el oído.

**-Demuéstrame todo lo hombre que eres, baka-,** provocó, pellizcándole uno de los rosaditos pezones.

Todo esto aceleró al peliazul, presionado el delicioso trasero y con brusquedad atraerlo posesivamente hacia él. Acomodó la puntita bajo la entrada y esperó a que se preparara.

**-Te lo demostraré, y…-,** Naruto divertido se introdujo media, acortándole la voz a Sasuke por el placer, **-…mmm… la próxima vez… ah… te sentiré yo a ti…-,** terminó de introducirla entera, el ojigris jadeó algo exageradamente.

El rubio se sujetó a su cuello y comenzó a saltar, haciéndolo todo delicioso mientras él propiamente se la agitaba, gimiendo de una forma pasional, sin delicadeza. Sasuke no podía creer lo que su visión le mostraba, sabía que aquel zorrito era picaron pero es que esa azulina mirada era de total lujuria. Mantenía un ritmo maravilloso, los movimientos exquisitos y esa forma de estrujárselas era única, podía ser virgen pero dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerle sentir mejor que aquel rubio que le cabalgaba frenético.

**-Te… mmm… duele… ah…?-,** preguntó apartado algunas lágrimas de los ojos de Naruto.

**-No…-,** le atrapó el labio inferior, **-me gusta… mucho…-,** se acomodó completamente a su boca, invadiéndola con desesperación, dificultando el beso por las bestiales embestidas. Terminó dándole un pico y se separó, levantándose de sobre él.

Sasuke se sorprendió, hasta se asustó por si pensaba dejarle a medias pero no fue así. Naruto se colocó de rodillas y apoyó el pecho en el suelo, levantando provocadoramente el trasero.

Al ver que era una proposición para cambiar de postura, se levantó tan rápido que al tener el mono hasta las rodillas terminó cayendo sobre el rubio, penetrándole de golpe. Aquello si que le dolió al kitsune que se volvió a reprochar.

**-Sasuke-baka, me has hecho daño, dattebayo!-.**

Pero este estaba más concentrado en seguir esa sesión de sexo, se aferró a la delicada cintura y lo invistió con más fuerza, lamiendo las gotitas de sudor que resbalaban por la bronceada espalda. Aquello empezaba a nublarles los sentidos. Naruto comenzó a chillar escandalosamente, lo suyo nunca había sido la discreción pero aquellos gemidos eran demasiado enloquecidos.

**-Sasuke… ah… más… más… me… me voy… ah… baka, mas fuerte!-,** le pedía una y otra vez.

El Uchiha estaba ya completamente echado sobre su cuerpo, agitando la cadera lo más rápido que podía, de pronto los dos lo sintieron, el mundo caerse y el placer iluminarlos, gritando sus nombres al unísono y terminado con toda aquella locura de escena erótica.

**------**

Al día siguiente nuestros dos protagonistas avanzaban como siempre, discutiendo y llegando al puente de encuentro. Sakura no podía mirarlos a la cara, se ponía como un tomate y su sensei, que no sabía porque pero desde ese día siempre llegaba a la hora, no parada de sangrar por la nariz.

Ellos pasaban olímpicamente de todo, dedicándose a… Sasuke tocarle el culo descaramente a Naruto y este motándose en su espalda y tirándolo al suelo de cara, con su simple baka.

**-Dijiste que la próxima sería yo! Si llevamos diez en cinco días, cuando me toca a mí, dattebayo?-,** gruñía golpeándole en la espalda y sin bajarse de su trasero.

**-Usuratonkachi, yo soy mas hombre-,** le provocaba desde abajo.

**-Y una mierda, tu tienes mas pinta de marica de aquí al país del viento!-.**

**-Bueno pero yo tengo pinta seme, así que a joderla y poner él culo, muajajaja!-,** risa made in Uchiha pero al 100

**-Te mato, dattebayo!-.**

Y terminaron correteando el puente, Naruto agarrándose a los pantalones del moreno y el otro como poseso intento que nos se los bajara. Ojo todo esto frente a una pelirosa roja y con las unidades de sangre enganchadas en vena y un Kakashi levantando la vista de su Icha Icha paradise y con su mano en cierto sitio peligroso.

**------**

**_Bueno no se si me ha quedado demasiado idiota, o no se… pero bueno me costó mucho intentar que no se me desviaran sus carácter y creo que lo he conseguido XD, espero comentarios y gracias por todos los reviews. Le he cambiado el nombre y en vez de conjunto de drabbles le he puesto conjunto de chibi oneshot, es que mas o menos, eso es lo que es, yo los veo muy grandes para ser drabbles XD. Uff hoy no tengo muy buen día, menos mal que a mi niña se le han arreglado todos los problemas, te quiero mi vida XD que pastelosa soy UU. Agradecer por último a todos los que me dejaron reviews, y nos vemos en el próximo, que si no recuerdo mal, es un narusasu algo diferente a lo que estáis acostumbrados a leer… bueno algo no… mucho, es un como un cambio de papeles, que Sasuke es el guai, pues ahora lo soy yo que pasa? XD o algo así mas o menos XD, espero que os guste, por lo menos es algo nuevo. Xao_**


	4. Ahora tú serás mío ,narusasu,

**_Ufff que trabajazo me ha costado este oneshot, pero joder lo que he disfrutado escribiéndolo, y bueno es que el narusasu es mi mayor obsesión, mas que el sasunaru, jeje, y aquí naru me ha salido todo macho, aunque sasu también para ser uke UU pero supuestamente los dos lo son. Este me lo pidió RuByShAdOw y ahora yo por mi parte se lo dedico también a tabe-chan que me ha hecho un dibujo precioso del lemon que podéis encontrar en mi profile y a Tifa Uzumaki, porque es la que siempre me apoyó con el narusasu jeje, creo que después de esto solo me queda empezar con el oneshot, jeje espero que lo disfrutéis. _**

**AHORA TU SERÁS MIO**

Sasuke y Sakura a sus 17 años eran unos prestigiados ambus, aunque en ese momento no estaban en una de sus mejores misiones. Estaban totalmente rodeados por ninjas de la nube y tan o más habilidosos que ellos. Sakura se escondía tras Sasuke o más bien él la sobreprotegía, con la excusa de que ella era el miembro más importante de su equipo. Naruto se había ido a entrenar con el sannin pervertido hace dos años y ahora se encontraban ellos dos solos.

Sin poderlo evitar, uno de los ninjas se abalanzó sobre la pelirosa, echándola de la rama del árbol en la que estaban. El Uchiha se iba a lanzar en su busca cuando observó que elegantemente se agarraba a otra rama y dando otra voltereta le clavaba directamente en el pecho, un kunai al mismo ninja que la había atacado.

Sin darse cuenta el moreno se encontró paralizado, uno lo agarraba por detrás y otro le sujetaba la barbilla con cara lujuriosa. La mandíbula del que tenía frente a él estaba desencajada y la cara deforme vendada multitud de veces. Con la baba cayéndole y unos dientes descomunales se agarró al cuello del Uchiha arrancándole un pedazo de piel. Sasuke chilló, se había llevado de cuajo el sello maldito que un día le otorgó Orochimaru.

Sakura intentó ayudarle pero tres nuevos ninjas se colocaron delante, impidiéndole el paso. Se mordió el labio y sacó tres kunais, uno para cada rival, enfrentándose a ellos como podía.

El cuello del ojigris sangraba escandalosamente, cuando aquel monstruo intentó morderle de nuevo algo extraño lo derribó. Una especie de zorro grandote, de ojos rojos y pelaje dorado saltó sobre él, dejando que solo con su propio chakra ámbar el ninja ardiera.

Al ver la escena los contraatacantes de Sakura huyeron de un salto, mientras que el que sujetaba a Sasuke temblaba de pánico, dejándolo paralizado. Una voz ronca retumbó en el lugar.

**-Suelta a Sasuke… o te mataré-,** escupió el zorro de pelaje dorado.

El ninja sin saber que hacer por el tremendo temor que le recorría el cuerpo, sacó un shuriken he intentó clavárselo al moreno en la espalda, pero este saltó sobre sí mismo golpeándolo con las piernas en la cara, quedó al lado del misterioso animal. Este cerró los ojos rojos y sacó una inmensa cola, golpeando brutalmente al enemigo y haciendo que se rompiera el cuello contra el árbol. Rió malignamente.

**-Cobardes, atacar en grupo a dos personas…-.**

Ante los ojos de Sasuke y Sakura aquel zorro se fue trasformando en un ser humano, el pelaje dorado se limpiaba y pasaba a ser la más morena y linda de las pieles, su cuerpo se volvió esbelto, sus uñas descrecieron, los ojos pasaron de un rojo sangre al más hermoso azul cielo y su pelo rubio le cayó por los hombros, hasta mas allá del final de su espalda.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos, ese pedazo de hombre no podía ser el revoltoso de su amigo, aquello era imposible. Sakura al despertar del aturdimiento se volvió toda roja.

**-Naruto… que haces desnudo?-,** se tapaba la cara toda abochornada.

Este sonrió zorrunamente y se acarició de forma algo creída un mechón de pelo rubio que le caía en el pecho.

**-Cuando uso esta técnica termino así, se me rompe la ropa-,** echó el cabello hacia atrás, **-que queréis que haga, dattebayo?-,** recogió del suelo su protector de Konoha y se lo lanzó a Sakura para que lo guardara, **-si no fuerais tan débiles, no hubiera tenido que intervenir-,** escupió mirándolos de reojo.

Sasuke se ofendió agarrándolo del cuello bruscamente.

**-Pero de que vas? Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras-,** cuando soltó la frase enmudeció.

Lo que vio en ese momento lo dejó sin palabras, la mirada de Naruto era aterradora, agrandó las uñas y se las clavó en el brazo con que le agarraba, hizo crecer sus colmillos y pasó la lengua por ellos. Sus ojos azules tomaron un tonillo rojizo.

**-Cuídate de cómo me hablas, Sasuke… te puedo patear el culo en cualquier momento…-,** su voz era ronca e intimidante. La primera vez que el moreno sitió tanto miedo, su rostro sudaba sin control, tragó saliva e intentó disimular.

**-Eso ya lo veremos, dobe-,** se retiró sonriendo nerviosamente y se cruzó de brazos. Naruto sonrió con superioridad.

Sakura lo notó, los papeles había cambiado en todos esos años, y más el carácter del rubio, tenía que reconocer que le daba algo de miedo y todo. Tímidamente se acercó al kitsune y se posó en su hombro, este la miró, de una forma que a la joven le pareció totalmente seductora, su corazón palpitó y notó como sus bragas se mojaban, su cara enrojeció de vergüenza. Naruto agachó la cabeza y le retiró la mano suavemente.

**-Es mejor que no me toques-,** se echó en un tronco y se hizo una coleta, recogiendo cada hebra dorada menos dos mechones que le recaían en la cara, los fue acopiando todos hasta atarlos en un vendaje largo, casi hasta al final del cabello. Ambos le miraron, **-es por el Kyubi, Sakura si no quieres terminar follando conmigo mejor que te vayas, y ya de paso me traes algo de ropa-,** apoyó la cabeza en el árbol y miró al cielo.

La pelirosa notó como su sexo palpitaba, el rubio llevaba razón, estaba que no podía más y es que encima verlo desnudo con ese pedazo de cuerpo moreno no ayudaba.

**-Vete-**, Sasuke le dio un leve empujón invitándola a marcharse. Esta asintió.

**-Hai, ahora vuelvo-,** y saltando se alejó del lugar.

El Uchiha sentía su pecho hervir, a él también le provocaba el Kyubi? Pero había algo que también le molestaba, lo rápido que había hablado de hacer el zorrito, como si estuviera acostumbrado. Se le quedó mirando, su torso potente y musculoso pero no en exceso, su piernas fuertes, un culo que no veas y su… era enorme. Se acaloró y como no su amiga también se despertaba por momentos.

**-Tu tampoco deberías acercarte, a no se que quieras tener un sesión de sexo salvaje…-,** se despegó del árbol y con seguridad se fue acercando, haciendo que el moreno retrocediera.

**-Y a mí porque me afecta, no debería ser solo a las mujeres…?-,** hablaba tragando saliva, aquella proximidad era demasiado para él.

**-Supuestamente si, pero si hay alguien a quién yo deseo, también le afecta-,** provocadoramente lo acorraló entre sus brazos, dejándolos a cada lado de su cabeza y pegó frente con frente.

**-Estas diciendo que estoy tan cachondo porque yo te pongo a ti…?-,** observó los rojizos labios, Naruto lo humedecía dejándolos blanditos y atrayentes, más sudores para el Uchiha.

**-No solo me pones…-,** pegó todo su cuerpo desnudo al joven ambu, restregándose un poco para que lo notara bien, a Sasuke se le escapó un pequeño gemidito, **-yo siempre he estaba enamorado de ti, me he hecho fuerte para estar a tu altura, ahora que te he superado, eres todo mío-,** agarró con las dos manos la pálida carita y presionó ambas bocas, dándole un beso impresionante, mordiendo sus labios y recorriendo con su lengua toda la virgen cavidad.

**-Naruto…-,** susurró Sasuke, aquel beso era el cielo, sintió sus rodillas aflojarse y terminó en el suelo, suspirando, **-no entiendo como puedes conseguir que yo Uchiha Sasuke me encuentre así…-,** suspiraba retirando el sudor de su frente.

Naruto sonriendo le acarició el mentón y le alzó el rostro, le rozaba con dos dedos en un movimiento dulce. Sasuke se sonrojó tan impresionado que no podía quitar sus oscuros ojos de sobre él.

**-Estaba bromeando…-,** la voz del rubio se escuchó burlona, levantando al Uchiha del suelo y dejándolo en la misma posición de antes.

**-Bromeando en que…?-,** por el sudor, el flequillo azul se adhería a su frente, se lo agitó de nuevo con antebrazo.

**-Estas cachondo por algo natural, el Kyubi no afecta a los hombres…-,** agarró su cara con fuerza acercándose a sus labios, **-…por mucho que me pongan-,** eso dejó algo aturdido a Sasuke, se sonrojó, para después encoger el rostro con mueca de enfado, _"pongan? Le gustan otros hombres?"_

**-Tu… con cuantas personas te has acostado?-,** intentó mantener su mirada fija y seria, en verdad que le molestaba la nueva actitud del rubio. (a ti lo que jode es no ser el prota XD)

**-He perdido la cuenta, jeje, pero si lo que querías saber es si me acuesto con hombres o mujeres…-,** el ojigris tembló un poco, **-solo me he tirado a tías, pues el único chico que me pone no lo tenía cerca-.**

Sasuke arrugó en entrecejo, no decir las cosas claras no le gustaba, volvió a verlo de acercarse, le miraba fijamente el cuello, seguramente a su herida. Lo vio de sonreír de forma siniestra, sin poderlo evitar volvió a temblar levemente.

**-No te me acerques…-,** se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, dejando chocar su espalda contra el tronco. Naruto enseñó sus colmillos y se los relamió. Miedo, sudor…, **-va en serio, no te quiero cerca de mí-,** ordenaba con su típico orgullo, ahora algo desconcertado.

El kitsune sujetó sin mucho esfuerzo sus manos, colocándolas en su vientre y aprisionándolas con su propio cuerpo, el moreno se intentó liberar sin éxito. Con la otra rodeó la pálida cara para tener facilidad a su cuello, volvió a pedir que lo dejara, pero aquel rubio no tenía esa intención. Le apretó más el rostro y le clavó los colmillos en la herida, rasgándola y rajándola aún más. Lo único que se escuchó después fueron los alaridos que Sasuke propinaba, desesperado, aquel dolor era insoportable, hasta no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

**-Naruto…-,** sollozó, cuando abrió los ojos estaban rodeados de chakra ámbar sin embargo, no ardía como ese ninja, y sentía tranquilidad, **-que ocurre?-,** cuando observó al zorrito de retirarse con la boca limpia se palpó la herida, no estaba.

**-Eres un quejita de mierda, no me lo esperaba del gran Uchiha Sasuke-,** burló soltándole las manos y ahora colocar las suyas en el borde del pantalón negro que portaba el moreno.

**-No me llames…-,** sintió recorrerle la ingle y rozar su intimidad, **-llo… rica…-,** le costó decir, ese roce era un gustazo.

**-Que me dices…-,** le bajó los pantalones y chocó ambas erecciones, escuchando como la respiración del peliazul se agitaba, **-quieres que siga…-,** sujetó sus manos haciendo que pasara por su morena cintura y dejarlas en su trasero, apretándolas él mismo para que estas lo estrujaran, **-deseas tener… esa sesión de sexo salvaje-,** dejó que su aliento recorriera todo su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo a la ve que agitaba su cadera con movimientos algo alterados, **-como te propuse antes…?-,** bocaditos por todo el labio inferior, presión, lamida, pequeño beso.

**-No dobe, nunca dejaré que… tu a mí…-,** suspiraba con los ojos entrecerrados, notando la piel de esos muslos, fuertes, tersos, dios estaba buenísimo.

**-Te tome?-,** con la boca desabrochó el chaleco despacio y de un bocado le rajó la camiseta interior negra, soltando sus manos que ahora acariciaban algo mas que su trasero, para terminar de arrancar los pocos pedazos que le quedaban. Ahora se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, **-eso ya lo veremos…-,** sonrió.

Bajó por su pecho besándolo, era tan blanquito que parecía una muñeca, lo acarició entero, surcando los dedos por aquella sedosa piel. Con su lengua hizo un caminito por toda la tripita del Uchiha, sus suaves gemiditos solo provocaban que el rubio fuera aún mas travieso. Los pasó por la sensible ingle haciendo que se encogiera por el alo de placer que le recorrió, agarrándose al cabello dorado y acariciándolo, recogía algunos mechones que tenía sueltos con sus dedos, dejándolos caer para volver a recogerlos.

Naruto llegó a la zona que más le llamaba la atención, presionó con la yema de su índice la punta y sopló dulcemente sobre ella. Sasuke se convulsionó de nuevo, haciendo presión en la rubia cabeza para volver a aflojarla después.

**-Eres fácil de persuadir… Sasuke…-,** comentó dejando que la puntita de su lengua recorriera mínimamente los alrededores de la potente erección.

**-Porque me hagas esto… mmm… no quiere decir que te deje tomarme…-,** aclaró serio.

El rubio sonrió y deslizó su mano por la cristalina cadera, recorriéndola suavemente, provocándole unas deliciosas cosquillas que demostró arrugando el rostro de forma placentera, llegó a su trasero y rodeando sus dedos de chakra, comenzó a presionar la virgen entrada. Sasuke sintió un leve calor en aquella zona, no hubo dolor, aun así aquello no era lo que quería, el siempre se había imaginado al rubio bajo él, pero nunca de aquella forma, él no se dejaría humillar. (creído de mierda grrr..) Cuando iba a protestar un tremendo bochorno le recorrió su entrepierna, Naruto se la estaba comiendo con fuerza, con ansias, deseo, devorándola sin ningún tipo de pudor, hasta a veces le mordía de una forma enloquecedora.

**-Sigues…-,** introdujo otro cálido dedo que intercaló con una tremenda succión a aquel miembro erguido que se perdía en su boca, **-diciendo que no quieres esto? te haré disfrutar, te demostraré quién de verdad es Uzumaki Naruto-,** sacó todo y se levantó colocándose de nuevo a su altura.

**-No… te dejaré…-,** le miró de forma intimidante, consiguiendo que el kitsune se pusiera aún más.

Naruto agachó el rostro, apretó los dientes, estaba claro que algo tramaba, Sasuke se alteró, aunque le jodiera tenía que reconocer que ahora el zorrito era más poderoso que él, estaba totalmente cachondo pero quería tenerlo él, poseer aquel precioso cuerpo. La risita del rubio lo desconcertó aun más.

**-Prepárate…-,** le susurró. De repente dos colas nacieron, formadas por un chakra rojo que hervía, bruscamente cada una envolvió los brazos del Uchiha y los dejaron pegados al tronco, este se quejó al sentir el tirón, **-ahora te haré ver lo bueno que soy, el mejor decían muchas-,** se acercó a su oído, **-dattebayo!-,** soltó casi como una burla.

Pero de aquella palabra pasó el moreno, solo sentía ira, el mejor? Muchas? Sería canalla, encima se lo restregaba, que quería lograr con eso, que se opusiera más?

**-Usuratonkachi, me sueltas o no respondo-,** amenazó activando el Sharingan.

El color azul de sus ojos brilló y se relamió los labios, excitado, de una vez mordió su cuello como poseso, y agarró los pálidos muslos con severidad, colocó su erección en la estrecha cavidad y le miró, observando como intenta liberarse, aún mas caliente se ponía.

**-Contra más te resistas, más cachondo me pones, Sasu-chan…-,** dejaba que su aliento embriagara toda la boca contraria de forma lasciva, dejándole mostrar sus ansias, su deseo, su ganas de follarlo sin parar.

**-Eres…-,** sintió toda la intimidad de su amigo entrando en él, moviéndose rápidamente, los suspiros en su propia boca, casi introduciéndose en ella. Le golpeaba el trasero con su pelvis, haciéndole saltar en su cadera, **-un monstruo…-,** notó como la cara del rubio entristeció un poco, pero no lo dejó notar mucho, **-pero te amo así, dobe…-,** le mordió el labios he introdujo su lengua, golpeándola con la otra, dejando que los blanditos músculos lucharan, en una enfrentación de deseo.

**-Al final te está gustando, ne?-,** estiró de los azulados cabellos y le embistió duro, chocando la pálida espalda con la corteza y lastimándola.

**-Ah… Na… Naruto… la tienes… me… gusta…-,** intentó liberar sus brazos y abrazarle pero esas colas de chakra se lo impedían. Le desesperaba.

**-La tengo gorda? Bueno muchas me decía lo mismo y me pedían que las reventara, jeje-,** rió de forma prepotente y aceleró el ritmo, haciéndole agitarse de forma brusca, ver como ese cuerpo de porcelanaza cabalgaba en su cadera le estaba volviendo loco.

**-Y dale… de nuevo… con eso… no me importa… a quién te follaras… o lo que te decían…-,** el rubio rió maliciosamente, le embistió de una forma algo brutal, **-no… tan fuerte… ah… ah… kuso…!-,** estaba exasperado, no sabía que hacer, estaba enfadado, celoso, pero aquel placer le estaba haciendo olvidar todo, se mordió el labios… gimió, bajito, sensual, **-suéltame los brazos… Naruto…-,** pidió, como los ojos cerrados, se le caía un poco la babilla por el labio.

El rubio levantó mas las colas, estirándole aún mas fuerte el agarre, Sasuke perdió casi el sentido, no veía, no escuchaba, solo notaba su olor, como lo tomaba de forma salvaje, una fuerte presión en su erección, seguramente le estaría masturbando, no podía hablar nada mas notaba la saliva escurrirse de su boca, recorrerle la barbilla, caerle al pecho, gemía, como nunca lo había hecho… después de todo no era tan malo ser el pasivo.

**-Oe… mmm… Sasuke… abre los ojos… mírame…-,** el rubio se sentía algo preocupado, pero cuando contempló esos ojos escarlata clavarse en lo suyos se le pasó, lamiéndole los restos de saliva en todo su recorrido.

Envistió una vez, se paró, lo hizo de nuevo y volvió a acelerar el ritmo. Al principio Sasuke no lo comprendió pero después dios… su vista se nubló, le golpeaba en un punto que le hacía enloquecer, chillaba de pasión, sus brazos estaban rígidos de apretarlos, sangre corría por sus labios, dirigió la vista al cielo, pidiéndole a alguien que aquello no terminara nunca. Sentía la lengua de Naruto lamerle el sudor, la sangre, morder sus pezones, apretarle los testículos y agitársela bruscamente, sin duda, aquel placer era insoportable.

**-Sasuke… di mi nombre…-,** se aferró al libre cuello, aprovechando que tenía levantado el rostro y le apretó, dominante, **-pídeme más… suplícame… ah… ahhh…-,** la casi orgásmica voz del kitsune demostraba que poco le faltaba para llegar al final.

**-Naruto…-,** arrugó el rostro, sintió el placer recorrerle, **-más…ahh… dame más… mmm… ah… ahh…ahhhh…-,** que gran gemido, una explosión de placer invadió al Uchiha, que quedó colgando de sus brazos, con la cabeza gacha y su pecho acelerado, intentando volver a respirar.

El rubio se lamió la mano, recorriendo con su lengua cada dedo, cada rincón que hubiera sido cubierto por la semilla de aquel fogoso moreno. Le levantó la cara y se hundió en su boca, con un beso dominante, notando que él también llegaba. Cada vez se estrechaba más aquella entrada, se la estrujaba y el placer se agrandaba, iba a terminar, le faltaba poco, mordió el labios contrario, lo presionó mediante el placer cubría sus sentidos, le golpeó por última vez y con un fuerte jadeo se corrió, llenándolo con su cálida excitación.

Las colas desaparecieron, Naruto quedó de rodillas y el Uchiha igual frente a él, se miraron. Sasuke desactivó el Sharingan y fijaron la morena en la azul, jadeantes, cansados, el ambu le acarició el rostro y le besó la mejilla. Se sonrojó y posteriormente desvió la mirada, ante el gesto divertido del rubio.

**-Has estado bastante bien, dobe-,** que interesante era el lateral del bosque.

**-Jeje, ya me-,** el ojigris lo miró furioso, cortándole.

**-Lo dijeron muchas?-,** terminó la frase, celoso perdido, se había pasado todo el tiempo diciendo lo mismo, y ya estaba crispado.

Naruto rió, ver a Sasuke en ese estado era de lo mas gracioso, le cogió del mentón y le besó, dándole el mejor morreo de su vida, presionaba sus labios, los lamía, hundía su boca en la suya, no dejando de entremezclarla con apasionados movimientos, invadiéndola con lujuria, notando como sus caricias con la lengua eran correspondidas con una igual de fogosa. Se separaron para respirar.

**-No era eso lo que iba a decir… ya me lo imaginaba, me he estado preparando para ser mejor que tu en todo-,** volvió a estirarle del cabello azulado y se lanzó sobre él.

Quedaron los dos en el suelo, rubio sobre moreno, besándose de forma caliente, desperada, tocándose por todos lados, delineando el cuerpo del otro, aprisionándose entre ambos.

**-Estas buenísimo…-,** se dijeron al unísono, se miraron y terminaron Sasuke sonrojado y desviando la cara y un Naruto riéndose, ahora su carácter parecía volver un poco al de antes…

**-Chi-chicos…-,** la voz de Sakura los sobresaltó, separándose y sentándose algo distantes, **-como veo que no piensan parar nunca, aquí les traigo la ropa-,** desde donde estaba les lanzó el traje de ambu a los dos, **-no me acercó por lo que ya sabéis-,** sonrió dulcemente, parece que no le afectaba mucho que sus compañeros se liaran.

**-Y porque me has traído ropa a mí también, como lo sabías?-,** dudo el Uchiha colocándosela.

**-Me imaginaba como acabaría la cosa… así que… hice bien en traerlas, además tardé poco y he podido verlo casi todo, jeje-,** se rió ante la fría mirada que el moreno le enviaba.

**-Entonces has visto como le he dado duro a esta nenaza?-,** preguntó el rubio intentando pica a su compañero.

**-Serás cabrón!-,** puñetazo para el rubio, que calló hacia atrás.

**-Joder, que carácter…-,** se sobaba el pómulo, en el fondo eso a él ni le producía un cosquilleo, pero tendría que disimular, como la caída, pues era mejor hacerle creer al moreno que no era tan débil, si no se hundiría y no podría mojar de nuevo.

**-Anda…-,** rió la pelirosa, **-si cuando te forzaba le hubieras arriado así, no hubieras terminado haciéndolo, jeje-,** dejó caer antes de marcharse.

Sasuke quedó blanco, era verdad, pero no cayo en pegarle, Naruto sonrió nervioso, hubiera dado lo mismo, jeje, aunque eso solo él lo sabía. Se quedó pensativo, de nuevo volvería a Konoha, muchas mujeres calientes y hombres guapos, conclusión: problemas.

**-Te gusta ir desnudo?-,** preguntó sarcásticamente, observándole de reojo mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Naruto sonrió, y se levantó para también vestirse, cuando estuvo a su altura se apoyó en su hombro y le susurró al oído.

**-Eso dicen muchas… jeje-.**

Sasuke cerró los ojos, estaba casi morado, apretó los puños y una hermosa vena apreció en su frente. Le lanzó un puñetazo que el rubio frenó con un solo dedo, le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por el Uchiha.

**-Mujeriego, pervertido, playboy!-,** le gritaba, deseando cogerlo y pegarle una paliza, pero… se paró de pronto, **-Konoha, muchas mujeres… Kyubi!-,** comenzó a perseguirle mas rápido, casi alcanzándole, quedándose a poco de agarrarle del chaleco, **-tu dobe, te quiero a mi lado, que si no te veo follando todo el día, Naruto!-.**

**------**

**_Vaya mierda de final XD pero he disfrutado como nunca. Yo si soy sincera me gusta más el narusasu que el sasunaru, lo veo mas real, no se… por muy frío que sea Sasuke lo sigo viendo mas femenino que naru, mas… uke XD pero bueno… también hay que amoldarse al gusto de la peña, y si lo que les mola es el sasunaru pues a escribir sobre ello, que no digo que no me guste, si yo escribo sobre todo XD. _**

**_Ves tabe-chan porque me daba vergüenza colgar mi oneshot después del dibujo? porque pensarán vaya mierda de fic comparado con ese pedazo de dibujo, jo… pero bueno espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín, jo T.T_**

**_El próximo creo que es un nejinaru, ya se complican las cosas, haber como lo hago y sobre que, jeje, aunque lo próximo que voy a colgar y creo que dentro de poquito es un capi nuevo de atracción fatal, tengo que empezar a actualizar que ya llevo mucho tiempo en paro XD, bueno espero que os haya gustado, gracias por los review, aunque sean pocos según a los que estoy acostumbrada pero bueno, cuidaos mucho xao._**


	5. Calidez ,itagaa,

**_Eh? Que no tocaba un itagaa? bueno a ver… yo tengo la lista, y cuando me de por una pareja que tenga apuntada pues lo hago y ya esta, llevar un orden es una tontería porque para escribir algo en lo que no esté inspirada y me salga mal pues mejor no hacerlo XD. Y bueno me lo pidieron hace poco y me dio el venazo de escribirlo, tampoco es cortito a ver que pensáis. Dadle una oportunidad, que yo creía que no estaba mal pero ahora me gusta mucho, de verdad sorprende, no es la imagen que te haces de la pareja, solo probad a leerlo y casi seguro que no os arrepentís, o eso espero XD. Dedicado a zahia, esther y nayru para vosotras soles n.n_**

**CALIDEZ**

Gaara comenzó lenta y dolorosamente a abrir los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y algo el costado. Sus muñecas estaban entumecidas por tenerlas atadas a la espalda, y sus tobillos sufrían el mismo destino. Se quejó un poco y se levantó como pudo, hasta quedar sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, cualquier otro movimiento le era imposible.

**-Akatsuki…-,** gruñó secamente, observaba fijo la puerta que dejaba entrever un hilito de luz.

Esperó a que alguien acudiera mientras observaba la estancia. Un simple cubículo formado por cuatro paredes y sus respectivos desconchones, nada más. Un lugar bastante penoso donde sabía que moriría. Por lo menos algo aliviaba su pecho, el poder haber salvado a Suna de cualquier ataque, pues él era el objetivo, si no estaba en medio ella no correría peligro, y para protegerla estaban sus hermanos.

La puerta terminó de abrirse y un hombre alto y joven entró por ella. Gaara lo miraba de acercarse, sentía que le recordaba a alguien, aunque su distintiva capa delataba que era de la organización. Este siguió avanzando hasta quedar bajo la luz que se colaba por la pequeña y única ventaba que nacía en el cuarto, ese fue el momento en el que el Kazekage reaccionó, no... imposible… no podía ser él.

**-¿Uchiha…?-,** encogió el rostro sin saber porque le había venido él a la mente, pero… eran dos gotas de agua.

**-Bueno…-,** unos ojos rojos escrutaron el estado de su prisionero, **-si soy un Uchiha, pero no el que tu piensas-,** agregó para darse a entender. Gaara únicamente guardó silencio y le devolvió la mirada fríamente, **-soy Uchiha Itachi, su onisan-,** su voz sonaba seca y profunda, provocándole una reacción casi imperceptible de temor al pelirrojo.

No habló, guardó silencio. Giró su cabeza y contempló por largo rato la ventana, casi ignorándole, de todas formas su final seguía siendo el mismo. El mayor seguía con el mismo temple, aunque una arruga en su frente demostraba su enojo, le gustaba pasar inadvertido pero que él hablara y le ignoraran no era de su agrado, ¿con quién se creía ese demonio que estaba hablando?

Gaara notó que se acercaba y acuclillaba frente a él, sin embargo seguía la dirección que había tomado sin volverse, no le daría coba a alguien que le arrebataría la vida. Su piel se erizó al notar el tacto de una mano cálida y suave entremezclada con su flequillo. Su mente retumbaba, una caricia… aquel ser le había acariciado… a él. Era algo difícil de procesar.

**-¿Porque?-,** preguntó ásperamente, ahora regalándole la mirada que tanto deseaba Itachi.

Curvó una sonrisa cuando los profundos ojos verdes le investigaban el rostro en busca de respuestas, le agradó. Volvió a entremezclar sus dedos en los mechones rojos de su cabello y lentamente se aproximó a su odio. Susurrándole con calidez.

**-Porque me gusta ver sufrir a mis presas-,** aquel hilo de voz cruzó su pecho en un impulso acelerado de su corazón. Gaara seguía sin entenderlo.

**-¿Y porque crees que acariciándome me haces daño?-,** quería saber mas cosas de aquel extraño hombre, aun sabiendo que era su verdugo producía un misterio incesante en él.

Itachi le sujetó bruscamente de la barbilla y chocó ambas frentes, los cabellos azabaches se mezclaron con los rojizos y él lo disfrutó. Que linda era la tortura.

**-No es el acto si no el significado-,** su candente aliento chocó contra los labios de Gaara que seguía observándole sin expresar emociones, **-pensar que nadie se ha preocupado de tus sentimientos, que nadie te ha dedicado ningún roce afectuoso y que el único que lo ha hecho es alguien que acabará con tu vida, tiene que ser doloroso, muy… doloroso…-, **se recreó en el rostro del pelirrojo, tenía los ojos opacos vacíos, ahora lo entendía, comprendió lo que aquel ser le quería mostrar, y en verdad dolía, dolía mucho.

Después de unos segundos en que parecía no reaccionar, se mordió el fino labio y recobró la fuerza en su mirada aguamarina, retándolo.

**-Si no vas a matarme, márchate. Si quieres torturarme, adelante. Disfrutaré cada momento como si fuera él ultimo. Me dolerá pero será cariño después de todo. Más que una tortura será un consuelo. Atrévete-,** No sabía que quería conseguir él mismo con todo aquello. Pero no se hundiría, no lo haría, cierto rubio le había demostrado que había que luchar contra los miedos, enfrentarse a ellos, aunque tuviera que tirarse en un agujero negro sin salida, y eso estaba haciendo. Arrojándose a los brazos de la oscuridad y el temor.

Itachi satisfecho rodeó su cara hacia la izquierda, siempre sujetándole con fuerza, y le lamió la pálida mejilla. Poder sentir como se estremecía bajo aquel simple contacto le animaba a seguir, notar el terror recorrerle le avivaba su trágica alma.

**-Acepto. Te haré el amor viéndote sufrir, que contradictorio y exquisito a la vez…-,** recalcó las palabras clave y con otro ligero movimiento colocó la boca rosada de su presa contra la suya, devorándola.

Introdujo su fogosa lengua en aquella virgen entrada, marcando como suyo todo aquel territorio. Lo agarraba de ambas mejillas para presionar mas el brusco contacto, succionaba sus labios y los mordía, tirando de ellos con deseo y ansias. No era solo vulnerable sicológicamente, si no que también tenía un toque pasional que le volvía loco. Había tenido suerte, mucha suerte.

Gaara recibió el blandito músculo en su boca sin oponerse, notó la variación de saliva y la calidez de los incesantes roces. El cabello azabache que bañaba ahora su cara, le hacía cosquillas en una rica sensación. Era la primera vez y se permitió abrir los ojos y observarle, le apretaba la cara y movía sus labios con fluidez, en un beso fogoso y apasionado, si… no se equivocaba, lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, se sentía bien, querido, aunque fuera por el poco tiempo que durada aquello.

Itachi se retiró y lo observó para buscar sentimientos en él, seguía con el mismo semblante, solo que un pequeño rubor, más bien escaso cubría las inmaculadas mejillas. Sonrió. Era exquisito ver como su corazón latía por él y se destrozaba por el dolor, ambas cosas a la vez, con fuerza e indecisión.

**-Te diré algo antes…-,** rodeó su cintura y agarró los finos y punzantes hilos que ataban las muñecas del pelirrojo, **-da igual que huyas porque no podrás escapar, lo hago para facilitar las cosas, no me des problemas-,** se abrazó a él pegándose a su cuerpo y comenzó a quitárselos.

Por la cara de Gaara pareció correr bastantes pensamientos, finalmente agachó la cabeza he intentó apoyándose con una mano en el suelo para poder huir. Nada. El Uchiha se volteó y le estrelló el rostro contra el suelo, cogiendo de nuevo sus manos.

**-¡Kuso!-,** se quejó, no debería de haberlo echo, sintió como de nuevo lo tiraba hacia la pared y le volvía atar las manos esta vez delante de su cuerpo.

Bruscamente y acompañado de una sonrisita, Itachi le sujetó del cabello y le estiró para que lo mirase, estaba realmente enfadado y seguramente no continuaría tan suavemente como antes.

**-¿Como pensabas correr con los tobillos atados?-,** arqueó sus labios nuevamente, aunque volvió a relajar el rostro, **-deja de pensar esas cosas… iré con delicadeza, así te haré sufrir mas, tu estas acostumbrado al maltrato, pero no… yo iré con calma… mucha calma…-. **

El kage no habló, bajó la vista y se quedó completamente quieto, a la merced de su depredador. Eso le gustaba mucho mas al moreno, esa sumisión le producía calambres por el cuerpo. Volvió a acercarse a su oreja y la lamía, Gaara intentó no suspirar pero se sentía demasiado agradable, al final tuvo que morderse el labio para no sucumbir. Complacido el Uchiha acarició el torso desnudo, ya que lo único que llevaba puesto era los pantalones, y tocó débilmente la puntita de un rosadito pezón.

**-¡Ah!-,** jadeó ronco y bajito, su cuerpo se estremeció y ahora se permitió mirar a su atacante.

Ambos miradas se conectaron, ya ninguno sonreía, solo sentían un brillo extraño, un deseo caluroso. En un acto reflejo el pelirrojo bajó su cabeza y chocó su frente con la de Itachi, este quedó quieto, esperando a ver que hacía, aunque lo ocultaba estaba algo sorprendido.

**-Me gusta sufrir, si todas las torturas son como esta-.**

Se inclinó un poco más y acarició su mejilla contra la del moreno, siguió rozándose con la carita contraria hasta chocar sus narices y besar delicadamente sus labios. No entendía porque lo hacía, ¿era como un consuelo antes de morir? ¿así lo veía? Puede ser.

Itachi se lo llevó de nuevo hacia atrás, para ser él, el que dominara la situación. Reposó su cuerpo completamente en el del kage y volvió a devorar aquella pequeña y sensual boca. Se había sentado en su cintura y mientras le besaba se dedicaba a acariciar todo su cuerpo, no dejando un extremo de piel libre de su suave contacto.

**-No sabía que me iba a gustar tanto, Kazekage-,** le susurró ahora en el oído.

Bajó hasta el cuello y lo lamió con pequeñas succiones y mordidas. Los jadeos del pelirrojo incrementaron cuando volvió a pellizcarle los pezones, además de sentir la enorme dureza contra la suya. Ahora veía que el infierno no era tan temible como pensaba.

El Uchiha descendió su mano hasta el cierre del pantalón, desabrochó el cordón que lo mantenía puesto y estirando con una sola mano mientras que con la otra apretaba su pezón izquierdo y con su boca mordía el derecho, los arrancó de su presa, dejándola aun mas vulnerable de lo que ya lo estaba.

**-Mmm… duele…-,** curvó sus brazos y con las manos atadas se tocó el pecho. Le dolía tremendamente el corazón.

Itachi le agarró las manos y las distanció de su cuerpo. Con un aspecto serio y mientras lo miraba directamente a la cara, comenzó a acariciarle su erección sobre la tela. Gaara se sonrojó aun más y jadeó. Notaba esa parte arder exageradamente igual que las yemas de los dedos de aquel moreno que quería desprenderse también de la ultima prenda, alzó un poco el trasero y le dejó que lo hiciera, esperando ansioso lo que venía a continuación.

El mayor lo observó, realmente era bello aquel muchacho. Se acercó un poco a su cara y lamió sus labios mientras observaba el brillar de aquellos ojos verdes. Después se volvió a distanciar para agacharse y desatarle los tobillos, no podría hacer mucho en aquella postura.

**-¿Por qué me desatas?-,** con la nuca recostada en la pared y los ojos entreabiertos lo miró, sin peder detalle de sus movimientos, **-¿Te da igual que ahora si pueda correr?-.**

**-Je, para lo que te quiero hacer no puedo mantenerte los tobillos juntos, y cuando esté dentro de tí seguro que tu último pensamiento será escapar-,** abrió las pálidas piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas, colocando ambas manos en el pálido torso mientras mordía cálidamente su cuello, **-tendrás el placer de que te folle un Uchiha, no creas que todo el mundo lo puede llegar a conseguir-,** le bordeó la orejita con la lengua y escuchó el sensual jadeo que escapó de los finos y blanditos labios.

**-Creo que al ritmo que llevas…-,** tuvo que tomar aire al notar como Itachi agarraba su erección y comenzaba a agitarla fuertemente con su mano, **-no te será difícil dejar a poca gente deseándolo… mmm… ah…-,** hipó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

El Uchiha sonrió, ¿eso le había sonado a lo que él creía? Parecía interesante esa reacción. Bajó hasta colocar la boca sobre la erguida erección y sopló cálidamente en ella, disfrutando de los exquisitos estremecimientos que el pelirrojo ejercía con su cuerpo. Sacó la lengua y comenzó a chupársela, metiéndola en su boca y tragándola sin cuidado alguno. Gaara instintivamente se abrió más de piernas y curvó su espalda, dándole facilidad a su amante y él poder recostar los hombros en la fría pared. Mantenía la boca abierta invadida de bajitos y sensuales jadeos, los ojos contemplaban el techo sin realmente verlo.

**-No creo…-,** la sacaba y la apretaba antes de volver a metérsela en la boca, **-que te importe a quién me tiro, ¿a no ser que te hayas enamorado de mí a primera vista?-,** mientras conseguía que aquel trozo de carne tremendamente fogoso invadiera por completo su boca, llevó dos dedos a la entrada de Gaara y comenzó a introducirlos con velocidad redondeándola y presionándola.

**-¡Ahh!-,** gimió llevando al instantes las manos unidas a los cabellos ahora sueltos del azabache, **-no digas tonterías y sigue… mmm…-,** se sorprendía a si mismo por decir aquello, pero tenía que exigírselo, tenía que hacerlo o perdería la cordura.

Aquel tremendo aullido quedo impregnado en los sentidos de Itachi, esa voz tan ronca y sensual era lo mas provocador que había oído en su vida, quería seguir oyéndolo gritar, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas brusco.

**-Me parece bien, me dejaré de tonterías-,** se levantó ante la mirada escrutadora de Gaara y de un brusco movimiento lo dejó de rodillas, con ambas manos pegadas a la pared, **-ahora empieza lo bueno-,** le susurró al oído y se colocó a su espalda.

El Kazekage no sabía que pensar, bueno tenía claro que es lo que se proponía hacer el Uchiha, pero por muy insensible que fuera tenía que aceptar que estaba algo nervioso y sobre todo ansioso de probarlo. Escuchó el deslizar de sus pantalones, sintió las manos calientes de Itachi separar sus nalgas y volver a presionar su ahora dilatada entrada. Sus eróticos suspiros cuando se la agitó para metérsela. La presionó contra él, notó como engullía la punta y aquella fogosa cavidad la tragada entera y sin dificultades. Se permitió jadear por la molestia, aunque no sentía dolor alguno. Pronto el cuerpo pálido de Itachi cayó sobre su espalda y le rodeó la cintura, susurrándole despacio.

**-¿Estas preparado para que te reviente?-,** formuló atrapando entre sus dientes la curvatura de su oreja y el pelirrojo volvía a suspirar.

**-No seas…-,** clavó sus ojos verdes en la blanca pared y calmó su respiración, **-tan creído, Uchiha-,** soltó sin siquiera mirarlo, nadie le hablaba así, aunque sabía que moriría, ante todo estaba su orgullo.

El moreno se sorprendió, pero más que enfadarse se lo tomó como un reto, haría chillar de placer a ese enano sea como fuese. No contestó, se limitó a empezar a moverse, primero despacio por la tremenda estrelles que envolvía su miembro, sentía sus mejillas arder por aquella presión ejercida de forma tan exquisita. Se aferró más aquel pálido cuerpo y comenzó a embestirle de forma más rápida y dura. Gaara alzó el rostro y cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio, la sentía tan profunda, tan potente saliendo y entrando de él que parecía que lo desollara por dentro, era tal rapidez con la que salía y volvía a entrar golpeándolo en aquel sitio tan placentero que creía desfallecer, era lo mas profundo que había padecido nunca. Le volvió a golpear y gimió, agarrándose como pudo a la lisa pared.

**-Más… más…-,** gemía con su ronca e incitante voz.

**-Mmm… tienes un culito…-,** apresó una de sus nalgas entre sus dedos, apretándola con brutalidad, **-tan exquisito… mmm… que me gustaría morir dentro de él…-,** tiró del cabello rojizo y después apoyándose mas sobre su cuerpo le pegó la cara contra la pared, **-di mi nombre…-,** Gaara sentía su mejilla caliente contrastar con el frío de la construcción, entreabrió los ojos y suspiró, **-¡he dicho que lo digas!-,** gritó apretándole aún mas, provocando que un hilito de saliva se escurrieras por los labios del kage.

Este dio un pequeño gruñido, se sentía bien ser poseído por aquel moreno pero de ninguna manera atendería sus peticiones egoístas. Itachi ante tal rebeldía, empezó a chocar bestialmente su cuerpo contra el suyo, metiéndosela de la forma mas brutal y agresiva que podía, el pelirrojo gritó, clavó las uñas en la pared y se intentó resistir, pero estaba vez no lo conseguiría. Siguió dándole duró, casi levándole la rodillas con aquel ritmo desenfrenado, le mordía la espalda y con las dos manos que antes permanecían en la cintura ahora agarraban sus miembro, agitándolo y masturbándolo con precisión y crueldad.

**-Di mi nombre…-,** le susurró con voz un poco calmada, no obtuvo respuesta, eso le enfureció, **-¡dilo!-,** con aquella orden practicó un enorme pellizco a la punta de su excitación.

Una ola de placer cegó a Gaara, curvó su espalda y dejó completa facilidad para que siguiera embistiéndole. Quitó las manos de su amante de aquella zona y comenzó a meneársela con fuerza, se relamía los labios e intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Se sentía al máximo, no podría aguantar por mucho más todo aquello.

**-I… ta… chi…-,** suspiró como pudo, casi tragándose las sílabas.

Un electrizante placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de Itachi, haciéndolo estremecer, como adoraba esa voz tan ronca y sensual, era realmente excitante. Echó al pelirrojo hacia atrás y lo apoyó sobre su propio miembro, seguía dándole fuerte mientras acariciaba con las manos lascivamente todo su cuerpo y lamía aquel cuello brillante por el sudor. Gaara no podía más, su reparación estaba demasiado alterada, el movimiento veloz de su mano lo hacía gruñir secamente, sentir la calida saliva de aquel tipo en su piel, como rodeaba su cara y le besaba con pasión, con deseo. Estaba llegando, el placer se contenía en una única y placentera zona, comenzó a moverse mas rápido, gimió gravemente y se vino, invadiendo toda su mano mientras las últimas estocadas de aquel moreno conseguían que cayera hacia delante, notando la semilla escurriéndose por sus paredes internas y el rico y sexy quejido, profundo y ronco que daba aquel atractivo moreno.

Quedó desnudo y sudoroso, echado sobre el frío suelo lleno de semen. Sus ojos aguamarina contemplaban los movimientos de su amante, como se vestía intentando no mirarle. Sabía que Itachi había notado la misma conexión que él, la misma atracción, el mismo sentimiento recorriéndolo y por ese motivo lo evitaba. Cuando se colocó toda la ropa, se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le dirigió una única mirada, débil y sin expresión, aunque el brillo de sus tremendos ojos carmesí ya no estaba.

**-El destino no se puede cambiar-,** concluyó saliendo y dejándolo solo.

Gaara cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, en pocas horas lo perdería todo, hasta lo último que había conseguido y no podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada.

**------**

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, la luz que creía que había perdido su vida, se alzaba de nuevo sobre él, llenándolo. Lo primero que vio fue a Naruto, contento de que estuviera vivo, después a todos los shinobis de su aldea angustiados por él. Una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo, se sentía querido, por segunda vez en su vida.

Con un poco de ayuda se levantó y halló frente a él a sus hermanos, que se sentían totalmente realizados por su regreso. Aquello era algo irreal, pero absolutamente cierto, cuando la cosa se relajó, se permitió quedar solo en aquel lugar y mirar hacia atrás, hacia su escaso pasado.

"_Uchiha Itachi. Eres alguien difícil de olvidar, pero espero no tener que cruzarme de nuevo contigo, serían muchos sentimientos encontrados que no tengo ganas de traducir. Lo dejaremos así, te recordaré como, mi primer sentimiento cálido"_

**------**

**_Demasiado cursi el final no? XD bueno puede pero yo que se, parecía soso dejarlo después del polvo XD (soy fina eh? XD) Pareja rara la verdad, pero a mi me gusta mucho, me da morbillo, y ver a Gaara de uke dios XD tengo un complejo, me encanta poner a los súper seme de auténticos ukes, y no me preguntéis porque, pero es que me gusta XD deja que le toque el turno a mi Itachi juas juas, gemirás como nunca lo has hecho, muajajaja, uff la vena sádica se me escapa XD. Buenos mis tres niñas, ya sabéis que para vosotras, que lo disfrutéis._**


End file.
